


It's The End of The World, Apparently

by Shunters



Series: Gold Dust [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Apocalypse, Same-Sex Daemons, Short, Short One Shot, Talk of the Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunters/pseuds/Shunters
Summary: Vanya returns home from the family mansion, only to find a certain boy and his daemon waiting for her. They have something to tell her and Demyan, apparently. And it's nothing good.Aka, the scene from the very end of S1 E1, but with daemons.





	It's The End of The World, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally part of my fic 'The Future's Not That Far Away', but my beta suggested I add this scene as a separate drabble or an epilogue of sorts, and the idea grew on me, so I chose to post it as a separate work to TFNTFA. 
> 
> This short scene is from Vanya's POV this time, so if you've come for Klaus, I'm afraid he's not here.

Across town from the mansion, Vanya lets herself into her apartment, expecting another quiet night in with Demyan. The door creeks open, and Vanya goes to flick on the lights. She startles, however, when a lamp turns on inside.

"Jesus!" she exclaims, closing her eyes briefly.

It's Five and Echo.

"You should have locks on your windows," the little shit says, like he hasn't just been sitting in a darkened room, the creeper.

"I live on the second floor," she says, exasperated with her sibling.

"Rapists can climb," Five states, as though imparting on her the wisdom of a thousand ages.

She and Myan stare for a moment. "You are  _ so _ weird." There's no heat or insult behind her reply, just an absentminded remark. She closes the door, Myan flying over to perch on the coffee table beside Echo.

Vanya walks to the couch, sitting down and habitually scanning her sibling for signs of injury. She opens her mouth to ask what he's doing at her place, but catches sight of red staining his uniform, dripping from his sleeve.

"Is that blood?" she asks, worry coursing through her.

Five looks at his right arm and immediately dismisses her concern. "It's nothing," he tells her, but it's not convincing.

She leans back slightly, choosing to believe him for the moment. "Why are you here?" she asks in place of her preferred questions.  _ What happened? Did someone hurt you? Are we going to lose you again? _

Five takes a breath, fidgeting slightly, before he sighs. "We've decided you're the only one we can trust."

"Why me?"

"Because you're ordinary." He says it gently, calmly, never harshly like Father did. But it still hurts. She glances away.

"He means because you'll listen," Echo reassures her.

She catches sight of the blood again, and decides that she can't just leave her younger-  _ older? _ \- brother injured. She stands, Myan flying after her as she goes to the bathroom. She grabs the supplies she'll need from the first aid cupboard, the knowledge of a childhood spent helping to patch up her siblings coming back to help.

As she cleans Five's wound- previously bandaged crudely with a scrap of fabric- her brother explains what he found in the future.

There was- is-  _ will be? _ \- nothing. He was the last person left on Earth. The Four Horsemen had ridden, the apocalypse had come, and the world was decimated.

The world was set to end in eight days, and they had no idea how to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote this at the same time as I wrote TFNTFA, I'm still on my writing hiatus, but, thank you all for supporting/reading my works. 
> 
> This is the first time I've tried my hand at Vanya's POV, so feedback would be appreciated, but it's not necessary if you have nothing to say. Either way, comments and kudos are highly appreciated :)


End file.
